


He's Got a Boyfriend Anyway

by freeyuugazaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Confessional Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Power Bottom Kozume Kenma, for once, guess i ruined it oops, kind of ??, serious tags wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeyuugazaki/pseuds/freeyuugazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by Sex by The 1975 (but not a songfic ??)<br/>Kuroo is in just as deep as he always has been and Kenma eventually takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Got a Boyfriend Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> idk how this went tbh so let me know umm  
> listening to the song would be nice but you don't gotta  
> um yeah have fun !!

Kenma shuffled in the seat beside Kuroo as the radio filtered crackling through the silence, Kuroo’s hands sliding over the steering wheel, old leather seats creaking in his father’s car. He looked down at the stained laces on his converse and pulled on the holes in his skinny jeans. There was a draught blowing in from the window Kuroo had open on the driver’s side that was making Kenma slightly uncomfortable combined with the already icy silence. He regretted saying no.

Kuroo had been over him so quickly, so ready to fill the shoes of someone else that Kenma couldn’t possibly have said yes. He could sense the desperation in the both of them and yet he knew it was wrong. He still regretted saying no. The bed had felt wrong. Everything else had felt wrong too, and Kenma wondered if it would have felt alright afterwards. Would he have regretted saying yes as well?

The car made a wide turn around the road and Kuroo looked out over the sunset. Kenma’s hair flicked about his face in his peripheral and the colour was so similar to the sky surrounding them that Kuroo wasn’t sure which he admired more. He looked to his side as briefly as he could and saw the fabric of his shirt hanging off of pale, exposed shoulders, swaying in the breeze coming through his car window. He smiled and turned his eyes back to the road, rolling scenery opening out before the two of them as the car rounded another bend. Kuroo sighed and slowed the car as they approached a layby on the hill and Kenma’s head instantly snapped towards him as the car decelerated.

“What are you doing Kuroo, we’re almost home.” Kenma huffed, and there was a suppressed aggression in his voice that Kuroo almost flinched at. The car pulled to a stop but he kept his hands firm on the wheel, eyes straight forward.   
“Does he take care of you?” Kuroo asked, blunt and straightforward despite his despair. _Of course he does_.   
“I guess.”  
Kuroo glanced at Kenma and saw him gazing out over the landscape before him, eyes trained and full of fading light just as they always were, reflecting amber easily with their natural colour.  
“Does he give you what you want?” Kuroo asked, and swallowed hard when Kenma’s eyes landed on him, the same scrutinising stare he was passing over the landscape moments ago now solely on his eyes. His stomach dropped at the sensation of his full attention.  
“Yes.” Kenma replied, unhesitant and full of disgust. Kuroo looked forward again. There was a short silence in which all Kuroo could think of was the way Kenma had said no after only the first kiss.

“Is it anything I couldn’t give you?” Kuroo continued, and when Kenma looked at him this time he was softer, his expression calm and maybe even longing. Perhaps Kuroo was simply thinking wishfully. Kenma looked for a moment as though he was going to reach out until he turned his eyes to the black dashboard in front of him, focused on the grain of painted polished wood. Kuroo’s father’s car was beautiful. He only hoped he’d asked to take it out this time. The question loomed over him and his regret grew larger. Could Kuroo have done better? Should he have let him?

“No.” Kenma voiced, and realised that this was a hypocritical answer to both his and Kuroo’s questions. Kuroo reached a hand over to grab the collar hanging loosely over the smooth skin of Kenma’s arm and pulled the other boy closer with a wretch, leaning his face close before a hand pushed him away by his cheek: soft and delicate and yet more crushing of a touch than he’d ever experienced. He let his shirt drift out of his hold as Kenma turned away from him to face out of the window.  
“I have a boyfriend, Kuroo.”

Both of them sat in silence again, their stationary car passed a few times as the sun set itself into the hills like the bed Kenma couldn’t bring himself to lay on earlier. Kuroo’s hands shook as he held them within each other, wringing his fingers and biting his lip. Creating unnecessary tension seemed to be a great talent of his.

  
“Do you like the sunset?” He whispered, meaning for it to be louder but unable to raise his voice that much. The air seemed thicker than before. Kenma nodded in a roughly affirmative tone and Kuroo smiled. His chin was resting on his hand as he leaned his face out of the window and Kuroo undid his seatbelt with trembling hands to open the door beside him and walk around to Kenma’s side. He looked down into the window below him, a serene if not slightly annoyed face looking up at him. The urge to tuck a wisp of hair barely misplaced behind Kenma’s ear took over and the other boy averted eye contact as Kuroo did it, fingers grazing over his skin.  
“You wanna get out and watch the sun go down?” Kuroo asked, and he managed to actually speak this time. Kenma reaffirmed the eye contact with a roll following shortly after, moving to undo his seatbelt as Kuroo opened the door for him, slim legs climbing out to stand next to him. Kuroo shut the door softly and resisted the urge to touch Kenma this time, refused to wrap an arm around his waist and pull him closer, face in his hair and chest against his.

He walked alone to the metal barrier separating the road from the Cliffside and threw a long leg over, following with the other and taking a seat with his hands twisting in his lap. The slide of Kenma’s high-tops over the gravel behind him gave him a chance to prepare for the weight of his proximity again before he sat next to him, closer than he would expect. Close enough for Kuroo to pull the sleeve of his shirt up from where it had slid off over Kenma’s shoulder. He had a set of pale sun kissed freckles dusted over his shoulders and collarbones that Kuroo had wanted to touch for a long time, and he smiled as he dragged his fingers over them with the excuse of the fabric between them. Kenma remained staring into the sun.

“How are you, Kuroo?” Kenma asked, and his voice was soft and hospitable. Kuroo smiled.   
“I’m good.” He was embarrassed at not being able to say more.   
“Are the girls still all over you?” Kenma asked, and there was a hint of irritation almost, something Kuroo would have been ecstatic about if not for the knowledge it meant nothing to Kenma in reality. Supposedly.  
“You know I don’t care about girls, Kenma.” He deadpanned, tone almost condescending. Kenma’s expression remained unfazed.   
“Besides, what does it matter who’s all over me? _You’ve got a boyfriend anyway_.”

Kuroo wasn’t sure why he said it. Perhaps because he had to. He couldn’t deny it. If he’d known he’d get that look from Kenma he would have uttered those words so much sooner. Amber eyes bore into his and his smirk disappeared into a guilty frown as he spun his head away to look ahead into the valley. The sun was almost down.   
“All you ever do is talk about sex.” Kenma sighed, face portraying boredom. Kuroo laughed a little, and for once it wasn’t forced.   
“All I _can_ do is talk about it.” He joked, and Kenma shone with a sweet smile that the sunset caught the majority of. Kuroo had never been jealous of the weather before.

Kuroo moved his hand to Kenma’s hair and dragged his fingers through it, watching his eyes slide shut, heavy. It was as soft as he could remember from the times he would pretend to do this platonically.   
“How’s Hinata doing?” Kuroo asked, just to hear Kenma’s voice. At this point in time he couldn’t care less about Hinata. Kenma hummed and kept his eyes closed as he replied.   
“Good. Last I heard he’d just got a boyfriend and was pretty happy about it.” Kenma mused.   
“Do all of your friends have boyfriends?” Kuroo laughed, and Kenma smiled a little. Kuroo stood and moved behind Kenma, threading another hand into his hair and feeling him lean back onto his chest from his place sat on the railing.  
“Except you.” Kenma teased, and he felt Kuroo’s stomach move as he returned the noise. He continued to smile as Kuroo palmed his hair.

One hand reached his neck and Kenma tilted his head away to allow the smooth touch a larger plane, easier access. Kuroo focused all of his attention to the feeling in the pads of his fingers. His touch spread over the flecks on Kenma’s shoulder he loved so much, smoothing over the soft skin and pushing his shirt away without concern, his other hand still moving in Kenma’s hair. He felt the boy in front of him exhale and slid both hands to remove the shirt from him, but was immediately challenged.

“Kuroo…” Kenma whined, and it was almost sensual already. Kuroo’s mouth fell open and he attempted to form words through his desire.   
“What? It’s my shirt anyway.” He reasoned, and Kenma sighed, allowing the material to be shrugged off of him and thrown towards the car. The tank top he was wearing underneath was a feminine cut and Kuroo bit his lip at how well it suited Kenma. Why had he given him that shirt to cover over with? Oh, of course, because he _asked_. It was all he ever needed to do. Kuroo traced the bones of his collar exposed by his short hair and watched his eyes flutter closed again.

“Come back to the car.” Kuroo instructed, and Kenma’s eyes opened slowly, suspecting. Kuroo’s face was stern and he stood up anyway, still much smaller, and crossed the gravel to the car. The door to the back seat was thrown open and Kenma’s heart skipped a beat, looking at Kuroo with a challenging expression.   
“I have-“  
“Yeah, I get it, you’ve got a boyfriend. Get in.”  
“Kuroo-”  
“Please.”

Kenma glanced over the plea in Kuroo’s eyes and rolled his own again, moving to the leather plane of the backseats and sliding over it to the other side, joined instantly by Kuroo. They sat quietly for a short while, only shorts breaths and passing cars filling the silence. The taller boy sighed and leaned forward to rest his head on the seat in front of him as Kenma stared at his hands. Would he regret it? He already regretted _not_ doing it, what was to lose? His boyfriend wouldn’t know.

Kenma ran his hand over the seat to grip Kuroo’s thigh suddenly and he repressed a smirk as Kuroo's head flipped over to stare incredulously at Kenma sat beside him, running a hand over the muscle and down to grip his knee as he pulled himself closer. Kuroo leaned into the touch with flickering focus in his eyes, thoughts behind them trying to force them shut but not wanting to remove himself from the amber fixation before him. The sun had since set but there was still orange in the sky that Kuroo was convinced was coming directly from Kenma.

He moved a knee into the foot well and Kuroo clenched his fist, teeth gritted as Kenma slid the same hand through his upper thigh and over his crotch, the gentle palming he gave too much and simultaneously not enough for him to handle. Kuroo grabbed his wrist and pulled Kenma’s hand closer, harder. His other knee hit the floor and Kenma moved his chest to fit between the legs in front of him, knees either side of his shoulders and both hands gripping Kuroo’s thighs, one travelling slowly up his stomach under his shirt. A rush of excitement ran through Kenma as he heard a car pass outside and Kuroo’s eyes drifted shut with the slow release of a zipper. He was already hard. Kenma wouldn’t say no again.

Quickly and with more force than Kuroo expected, Kenma pulled his captain's jeans down by the loops, dragging underwear with them until both were left around Kuroo’s ankles. The friction as they left wrought a moan from Kuroo’s throat like a string of marbles, tearing up the flesh at the back of his mouth with a choked breath. He instantly reached to stroke himself and Kenma grabbed his wrist with a glare and an almost-smirk, Kuroo’s brow furrowing as a smaller, more fragile hand wrapped around his length with a testing grip. Again he moaned, and it didn’t hurt his throat when he suppressed the next one at a slow stroke with a thumb of pressure on his underside; followed by a flat, steady line of saliva. Kuroo looked down into glowing eyes as Kenma left a stripe with his tongue and flicked it over the tip, fully aware he was panting with want but unable to do any more than that. _Far_ too slow.

Kuroo put one hand into the side of Kenma’s hair as he hollowed his cheeks and went down on him, throwing his head back to hit the seat hard with a cry. The urge to force Kenma’s mouth down was far too great for him to deal with and he could feel himself pulling subconsciously as he bobbed his head, releasing the firm grip he had in fear. He didn’t want him to stop. Kuroo made eye contact again and could already feel himself ready to let go. The strings of saliva and precum that stretched between them when Kenma moved his lips away, swollen and never so alluring, was too much to handle and Kuroo allowed curses to leave his mouth freely as he was stared up at with wide, sweet, torturous eyes.   
“Fuck, Kenma I-”

Kenma placed a single soft finger over Kuroo’s mouth with a smirk as he lifted himself slightly from the floor, pulling himself with a strong grip on Kuroo’s collar towards him to press a barely-there kiss to his lips; raw from bites he hadn’t realised he was giving himself. Kenma steadied himself over Kuroo, who sat dripping in his seat, incapacitated, and moved one hand to pull down his jeans as the other supported him with a hand on the seat by Kuroo’s head. Kuroo moved his hands slowly, almost uncertainly and struggled through undelivered bliss to aid in the removal of Kenma’s clothes, dragging the jeans down after shaky hands unbuttoned them with difficulty. Kenma threw his shirt across the back seat and grinned as a car drove past, connecting his lips with Kuroo’s again. It wasn’t soft and Kuroo couldn’t get enough. He wanted to take control but he couldn’t, Kenma was unbelievably dominating and he allowed himself to give in, allowed himself to take what he was being given as if it was the best gift he could ever receive. It probably was.

A persistent tug on his shirt lead Kuroo to swiftly rip the garment off over his head, ungraceful and uncaring as it joined their jeans on the floor, knees tangling as Kenma straddled his hips, trying to balance in the limited space. Kuroo pushed away from the car door with one arm and they landed in the middle back seat, sweat and fluid dripping onto the leather beneath them. Kuroo had the stars in his eyes and Kenma kissed him again.

It was a lifetime of teeth and tongues before they separated to breathe again and Kenma panted Kuroo’s name in his ear, a teasing purr that brought his hips to buck involuntarily with want as Kenma brought a hand over his member again, coating his fingers in what fluid he could find and reaching behind himself to smear it over his entrance, leaning further into Kuroo’s neck as he continued to pant.   
“Do you have a condom?” He whispered, and he heard Kuroo swallow before he shook his head, quickly and adamantly. Kenma hummed and steeled himself before smirking again. Kuroo’s breath hitched in his throat.  
“Can you take me dry, then?” He asked in a tone too innocent to ever be anything but provocative. Kuroo let out a high pitched whine as he nodded.   
“What was that, Tetsurou?”  He teased further, Kuroo’s voice cracking as he answered.  
“Y-Yes, Kenma.”

Kenma aligned himself with Kuroo’s member, twitching in his grip as he pressed their chests together, their height difference enough for them to remain on eye level almost despite Kenma’s elevation from the seat, covered in both of their sweat. Another car passed.  
“Are you sure you’re ready?” Kenma asked, a clearly false tone of longing laced delicately through his words. Kuroo could feel how close he was to entering Kenma and he sighed long and hard until nothing was left in his lungs.   
“Just ride me.”

Kenma dipped his hips to force himself over Kuroo’s shaft, the initial penetration stretching him almost painfully, and leaving nail marks in Kuroo’s shoulders and a bite mark on his neck that was sucked into a hickey with a warm hum. Kenma was tight and hot and Kuroo could feel his stomach getting to be the same way, chest rising and falling more quickly as Kenma lowered himself on his member with teeth pulling at his lip and nails over Kuroo’s chest. His breath fell over Kuroo’s ear again and was followed with a smooth slow lick upwards, parting his hair as Kenma sank further, a breathless moan that Kuroo wished he’d recorded leaving the soft lips that nipped at his lobe and then his jaw until their hips met and Kuroo rolled his head back.

Kenma immediately pulled his pelvis forward into a smooth roll and placed a hot wet kiss on Kuroo’s adam’s apple while he moaned, immediately hitting a spot inside himself that put a hot flash through his entire body and he closed his eyes against the feeling. Two firm hands were placed on either of Kuroo’s shoulders and he was pushed slightly down in his seat, hitting a deeper angle in Kenma and letting out a moan broken by needy breaths up the other boy’s torso, looking up to watch Kenma ride him with a half-lidded expression that only put Kuroo further in his place.

Kenma continued as Kuroo’s hands ghosted up his sides, muttering things neither of them understood, both too absorbed in their mutual pleasure to care how many cars were passing, or how many minutes ago the sun had set and they had become entwined. Kenma’s hand gripped his own member between them, too sensitive to trust Kuroo’s shuddering hands with his pleasure as the other boy looked truly overwhelmed. Immediately as he touched himself he could feel himself getting closer and Kuroo’s eyes flickered open the second he sensed the movement on his chest, reaching to grab Kenma’s hair and pull him close for a bruising kiss.

Kenma removed his hands from himself and grabbed Kuroo’s face with both hands, rolling his hips with a fast snap between movements that released synchronised gasps from both of them until Kuroo couldn’t help but buck in time, Kenma struggling not to lose balance as the sensation spreading through him took the strength from his legs completely.

“Kenma I-… There’s,” Kuroo buried his face in Kenma’s neck as he spoke and uncontrollably threw his hips up to meet his next movement, gaining a loud cry from Kenma as his grip on Kuroo’s hair tightened.   
“I love you.” Kuroo sighed, and Kenma almost came at the sound of his voice, calling out his name before he kissed him again, taking him deeper and faster until he felt Kuroo release inside of him, the final frenzied thrusts from the boy beneath him tipping him over the edge of his own end and smattering a thick white mess between the two. They stayed there for a moment, eyes shut and foreheads pressed together slick with sweat, cum dripping over both of their thighs and stomachs and onto the seat beneath them.

“I’ve got a boyfriend.” Kenma whispered, and Kuroo’s eyes shot open with new fury.   
“ _Fuck_ your boyfriend!” He shouted, and Kenma would have flinched if not for the numbing bliss he was in. Amber eyes flickered open slowly, and were met instantly with Kuroo’s, more upset than his voice let on, and Kenma gave a small smile before putting their foreheads back together.  
“I just did, right?”

Kuroo paused his breathing momentarily as he processed the situation before his weakened body was thrown into gentle laughter, still tiring. What had Kenma done for him to be this drained? It was pitch black both inside and outside the car and yet both boys were glowing as they embraced each other, Kuroo still reluctant to pull out lest he break the physical bond; but eventually accepting that he had to when Kenma’s knees began to slide off the seat. They both lay down, soaking into the remains of the night on the seats, listening to the cars going past and the wind blowing over the roof until the silence was broken.

“Kenma?” Kuroo began, and Kenma replied with a hum.   
“This is my dad’s car.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if there are any spelling/grammatical errors !!  
> thank you for reading !!


End file.
